


Skin Tight

by minidumpling



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Swimming, F/F, High School, Swim Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minidumpling/pseuds/minidumpling
Summary: Catra is a cat. True to her character, she's never swam before- the only reason she hangs out at the Brightmoon high school swim team's practices is because Adora is there. Unfortunately, Adora has other plans.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	Skin Tight

If she was going to be honest with herself, Catra didn’t really have a reason to be here. Sitting on the bleachers for an hour and a half each day with nothing to do day after day was a testament to her friendship with Adora. She swam in the fast lane, lane 1, and was always done with her set before anyone else. She’d sit on the edge of the pool, dangling her legs in the water, leaning back on her arms and taking off her cap. Apparently it was tight, so she took it off when she had the chance. Catra thought it was just to show off her hair.

Not that she was complaining when she turned around and smiled at Catra. That smile that made her insides go _oh_ and caused her to blush furiously and give her the middle finger back.

Then Adora would laugh, and her insides would become slush.

But when she swam?

Oh dear.

Catra couldn’t help herself watch Adora’s every stroke, ever kick that she made. It was smooth and long, cutting through the water and propelling herself forward. When she'd do a flipturn, Catra would hold her breath with her, watching her form gliding silently beneath the surface. Sometimes Adora would finish her laps and just spend the rest of the time tracing circles in the water.

Catra wished she was the water.

A whistle blasted through the room, signaling the end of practice. Everyone swam as fast as they could over to the nearest ladder or heaved themselves over the edge, desperate to get out of the pool. For them, it was torture; they were only in it because it was easy varsity. For Adora, it was just a daily exercise she did instead of her homework. She was sitting at the edge of the pool, googles and cap already discarded. Retrieving them, she threw her towel over her shoulder and headed over to where Catra sat.

“Hey Catra!” she greeted.

“Hey Adora,” Catra said, grinning. “Suit looks nice on you today.” It was their routine back-and-forth exchange, a joke. But, it wasn’t entirely a joke. The swimsuit was skin tight on Adora, hugging this and molding to that. In the water she looked amazing. On land, Catra had to force her eyes away from her upper chest and to her face.

Adora shrugged. “I try,” she replied, still reciting their script. “C’mon, let’s hit the lockers and then head home.” Catra picked up her things, shoving her laptop into her bag and standing up, slinging the bag over her shoulder. Stepping lightly off the bleachers, they made they way over to the locker room. “So,” she said in a sweet voice, “you every think about joining the swim team before?”

Catra laughed it off. “Me? Fuck no. Do I look like the swimming type?” She wasn't thin per say, but she certainly didn't look like Adora, whose muscles rippled up and down her body whenever she flexed.

“Hey, you’re pretty good at gymnastics,” Adora offered. “Swimming isn’t that hard if you’ve got the right technique, isn’t that what they teach there?" Catra was silent, not having a comeback for that.

“Swimming just isn’t for me,” she said. “How long are you going to keep this up?”

“As long as I have to,” Adora said.

Catra smiled. “You just want to see me in a swimsuit.”

Adora raised her hands in defense, letting out a little chuckle. “You see me in one every single day, it’s only fair. plus, you’re a student at Brightmoon high school doing absolutely nothing in the winter, it's about time we fix that.”

Catra flipped her hand, waving it off. “I don’t have anything to gain from seeing you in a swimsuit every day or being on the swim team.”

Adora punched Catra in the shoulder, not having a verbal response. She swiftly dodged, retaliating with a kick to the back of her knee. Adora jolted, laughing. “C’mon Catra. Tell you what, I’ll teach you myself,” she said.

Hm. Ninety minutes in a pool with Adora?

That would be a yes.

“Fuck you. But fine,” Catra finally said. “Where the hell am I supposed to get my suit?”

“I’ll lend you one,” Adora replied, pushing through the door into the locker room. It was full, members of the swim team drying off or hooting while they threw trash cans over the top of the bathroom stalls. “I’ve got some spares.”

Catra made a noise of disgust. “Are you kidding? There’s no way I’m using your old suit that you probably pissed in.”

Adora made a _tsk tsk tsk_ sound, raising her fingers. “There hasn’t been a pool I’ve gone to and didn’t piss in,” she said with the air of a wise person. The two cracked up. “I’m just kidding. Do I look like the type of person that pisses in pool that everyone swims in?”

“No,” Catra admitted. “You’re too morally correct to do that.” Adora grinned as she pulled her sweatpants out of her bag, snapping them in Catra’s direction.

“Yes, I am,” she responded. “Anyways, I’ve got a spare set of everything so just come in tomorrow and you’ll be fine.”

“Uh, in case you haven't noticed, your stuff wont’ fit me,” Catra pointed out, gesturing to herself. “I’m not buff like you.”

Adora narrowed her eyes, considering it. “Hmm... that’s a good question.” She gave Catra a thorough once-over. Catra tried not to swallow as her gaze traveled up and down her body. “You’re very lean.” She shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. I got suits of all sizes, there has to be one that fits.” She tugged a T-shirt over her body, then a sweater. Grabbing her bag, she headed out the door, Catra trailing behind.

“Thanks for practice today coach,” Adora said, tipping her head to Mr. Prime. He nodded back, unsmiling, although there was a hint of pride in his expression. He cared about the laps everyone swam, except for Adora. Adora was perfect. She pushed through the doors, shivering as the ice cold air washed over them. “Catra, hurry up, I don’t want to freeze out here waiting for you to stroll over to my car.”

“I’m right next to you dipshit,” Catra retorted, shoving Adora in the back. She stumbled, giggling. Together they walked to Adora’s car, Catra taking the passenger seat up front. Adora hopped into the driver’s seat, not even looking at Catra to see if she was buckled in.

“Seatbelt,” Adora reminded Catra, smacking her on the arm. “You’re gonna go straight through the windshield if we crash.”

“You’re not gonna crash,” Catra said, dramatically sighing as she clicked the seatbelt. “You’re making living life very hard.”

“Hard to live life if it lasts a month,” Adora shot back. “You gotta wear the seatbelt to be safe.”

Catra snorted. “Fine.”

Adora pulled out of the parking lot, blasting the heat. “You got any song recommendations?” she asked Catra. “I’m out of good music.” Catra pulled out her phone, scrolling through spotify.

“Yeah. Here goes.” Catra plugged the AUX in, turning up the volume. "This is my kind of vibe.” She settled back into her chair, leaning her head against the rest and whistling along to the tune.

_Ridin' in the drop top with the top down_

_Saw you switchin' lanes girl_

_Pull up to the red light, lookin' right_

_Come here, let me get your name girl_

“Interesting choice,” Adora commented, smirking. The drove in silence for a while, the music washing over them.

_I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love_

“Very interesting,” Adora murmured quietly. “Is this that kind of night, Catra?” Her friend didn’t respond, her fingers tapping her lap along to the beat. “Looking for some love, huh?” she asked louder, grinning wider.

Catra opened an eye. “Shut up and let me be lonely.”

“I can’t. I’m right here,” Adora countered. “You know you're not lonely whenever I’m around.”

Catra blushed furiously. “No I’m not.”

“Then why did you agree to swim when you're literally a cat?”

_'Cause I can make it hot, make it stop_

_Make you wanna say my name girl_

_Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees_

_Can't get you off my brain girl_

“Good question.”

* * *

“Why did I agree to this?” Catra stared at herself in the mirror. While the swimsuit fit her body nicely, it didn’t help the fact that she had no idea how to swim. It was cold in the locker rooms, and the tile floor didn’t really help. By contrast, the pool deck was always a steaming 80 degrees. She shivered in the thin suit, clutching her cap and goggles.

Behind her, Adora chuckled. “Because yesterday you seduced yourself into agreeing for private lessons.” She ran her hand up Adora’s back, trying to comfort her.

“I wasn’t seduced!” Catra said in a strangled voice, heat crawling up her cheeks. “I just thought it would be something to do instead of sitting for an hour and a half doing absolutely nothing.” There was a tinge of unease under the embarrassment. She’d never swam before, and didn’t really have a social presence at the school anyways. This was the perfect time to display her shitty swimming skills in front of the entire team.

Adora shrugged. “Whatever you say boss,” she said sarcastically. “C’mon, let’s go teach you how to not drown.” She tugged on Catra's hand, pulling her away from the mirror.

Reluctantly, Catra slunk out of the locker rooms. The Brightmoon swim team eyed her curiously, whispering about the egirl that was at every single practice and went home with the most popular girl in the school. Catra tried to hide behind Adora, longing for her spot on the bleachers, but Adora pushed her in front and urged her to the pool.

“C’mon, we’ll take lane 6, no one uses that lane,” she said. “We can get started on the basics, and if I'm lucky Mr. Prime will let me teach you for the whole practice."

“Are you implying that I’m worse at swimming than Kyle?” Catra asked, outraged. “He swims in lane 5!”

“My point exactly. He swims,” Adora said. “Now get in.” She pointed to the pool. Catra stared at Adora, hesitation on her face. “C’mon Catra, it’s just water.”

Easier said then done. The past night, she told herself that over and over. _It’s a liquid just like air._ Unfortunately, now that she was staring water in the face, she blinked. The panic closed up her throat, made her heart flutter.

“I... don’t know Adora,” Catra said, backing away from the pool. “I’m not so sure about this anymore.” Adora started to laugh, thinking it to be a joke, but stopped when she saw Catra’s face. She was scared. Very scared and nervous. Her eyes were wide, brows creased inward as she regarded the water the same water she would regard her bullies at school before Adora showed up.

“Hey,” Adora said gently, pulling off her goggles and cap. Her hair fell around her shoulders, framing her concerned face. “You don’t have to swim if you don’t want to. It’s up to you.” She stood by the pool, waiting for Catra to decide.

Catra was honestly on the fence. She wanted to do something with Adora aside from being driven home every night, but she hated water. Ever since she could remember. There wasn’t an incident she remembered that caused her hatred of water, but it was definitely there.

Then she looked at Adora.

Her face was so eager, so honest and free. She really did want Catra to swim with her. She really was willing to forfeit the chance to swim at the next meet so she could show her how to swim.

And plus, she wanted to be in the water with Catra.

Which Catra didn’t mind.

Her mind was made.

Every person on the Brightmoon swim team seemed to watch her as she entered the water. To Catra, it was the look of laughter, of scorn. She turned bright red, turning around to Adora and giving her the _help me the fuck out right now_ look. Adora sympathized and slid into the pool. It was just the two of them, standing in the shallow section, and what seemed like 50 other kids standing behind the starting blocks shooting them judgemental looks.

“Why is everyone looking at us,” she hissed to Adora, hugging herself tightly.

Adora glanced at everyone else. “We’re the first ones in the pool,” she replied, her voice low. “And I don't think they mind seeing you in a swimsuit,” she added, visibly glancing at Catra.

She blushed furiously. “Shut up.”

Adora shrugged. “I’m just sayin’, that suit fits you pretty well.” Catra took another look at the rest of the team. They quickly averted their gazes, redness spreading across their cheeks. She wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Normally it was her gawking at Adora in a suit and not the other way around. But, turning back to Adora, she saw her eyes flick up, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. “Sorry. Kind of hard to resist.”

“Do you not know what shut up means?” Catra growled. “Just teach me how to swim.”

“Ok, ok.” Adora moved in front of Catra. “First thing’s first, you gotta learn how to float.” She’d taken off her cap and goggles, letting her hair float in the water. Catra had to admit, Adora with her hair down in the water was... _interesting._ Even in her most hated element, she still found herself staring at Adora. “So what we’re gonna do is have you lean back in the water. I’ll support your back, all you have to do is lay down so you're facing up and your feet are straight out in front of you. Ok?”

Catra shook herself out of her stupor. “Yeah. Hold on.” Adora came over to her, stretching out her arms. Catra leaned back until she felt her back bump into them. The contact was reassuring, and she leaned back further. Adora’s face came into view and she found herself smiling up at her.

Adora smiled back warmly. “There you go,” she encouraged. “Try getting your feet up.”

The water slowly crept up Catra’s neck as she raised her feet. Her heart was definitely going, even with Adora instructing her right there. Her breathing picked up, becoming more erratic.

“Calm down Catra,” Adora said. “It’s just water, it won't hurt you.”

Catra swallowed, hard. She was aware of how silent the entire pool was, even the coach couldn't get the attention of the swimmers. Every time she moved her hands in the water, the rippling sound echoed throughout the room, the sound deafening.

The water reached her face.

She jerked upright, gasping for air and clutching onto Adora, her grip deathly tight. Water splashed all over the two of them and onto the side of the pool deck. Coughing, she stood up, gasping for breath and splashing more water around. She took a ragged step towards the wall- a slow process in water. Adora put her hand on her back. The weight of it calmed her slightly, slowing her heart rate down. She leaned on her elbows on the side of the pool, holding her head in her hands. Behind her, the swim team murmured among themselves.

“Hey. Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Adora, heavy concern in her voice. “We can always try something else.” She put her hands on Catra’s shoulders, squeezing them. “You don’t have to do this.”

Catra climbed to the side of the pool, clawing her way into a sitting position and pulling her legs out of the water, hugging them tightly to her body. Adora pulled herself up next to Catra, watching her face with anxiety. Her hand drifted onto her lap, flinching as she touched Catra's freezing skin. Catra shot a sideglance at her, struggling to steady her breath.

The coach’s shrill whistle blasted through the room, startling everyone. “GET IN," Mr. Prime roared, spittle flying from his mouth. “START YOUR SETS FOR TODAY- NOW.” He rapped his watch. Groaning, kids slid into the pool, pulling on caps and googles and peeking at their practice sheet one more time. Shooting a look at the two, Mr. Prime turned away grumbling, probably about the wasteful use of a lane.

“I don't think your coach likes me," said Catra, tensely staring at the water. “Maybe we could come back to this later.”

“Naw,” Adora replied, squeezing her leg. “He's just curious about you. You’ve been sitting on the bleachers every day in the winter watching us swim for the past three years, and now’s the first time you’re touching the water.” Sounds of swimmers jumping into the pool and swimming slowly filled the silent room, the water splashing with their cannonballs and kicks.

The tension lessoned on Catra without everyone staring at her. “Let's try that again,” she said, turning to Adora. Adora’s face lit up with a smile. Slowly, Catra eased herself back into the pool, reminding herself of Adora’s presence to calm herself down. Adora followed behind, splashing a little bit of water on Catra. She flinched

“Sorry,” Adora said.

“It’s fine.” Catra faced the wall of the pool, taking deep steadying breaths.

“Go for it,” said Adora, somewhere behind her. Catra leaned back, feeling Adora's hands firmly on her back. She tilted faster, and raised her feet, her body sinking a slightly as Adora’s arms sagged under the weight. The water was at her neck. Her heart was racing, pounding furiously against her ribcage. Then the water reached her ears. Catra fought back the gasp, the reflex to jerk away. Still, she flinched hard, trembling so much the water rippled away from her. She kept tilting, ignoring the feeling of panic that rose with the water.

Then Adora's beaming face appeared above her, pride in her eyes.

She'd done it.

She let out a whoop.

“You did it Catra!" Adora exclaimed, triumphant. Catra had never seen Adora smile so widely before, every single one of her perfect teeth displayed. Sure, she smiled, but never a _true_ smile. It looked perfect on her.

Excitement flushed through her body, a smile stretching across her face. She let out a nervous laugh, afraid it would break the spell and she’d suddenly dip below the water or lose control of herself again. The water was surprisingly warm- it must have been a heated pool. It wasn’t as warm, however, as Adora’s hands on he back. Her body was in Adora's hands, those hands holding her up, supporting her. She trusted Adora. Adora wouldn’t drop her.

She was frozen mid-laugh, cheeks flushed. The smile reached her eyes, lighting up the blue in a way Catra had never seen before. Her lips, cheeks, all highlighted in the shimmering reflection of the water. _Damn,_ that laugh really made Catra go weak. If she wasn’t in Adora's arms, she would’ve sunk right to the bottom of the pool without a sound.

Her hand broke the surface, reaching for her cheek. Adora looked down at her, her smile fading slightly. Her hand gently cupped Adora’s cheek, thumb stroking across it. The smile in Adora’s eyes faded away, replaced by a hunger that Catra mirrored.

She pulled Adora’s face to her, gaze flicking from her lips to her face. Her bright blue eyes, sharp nose, loose hair. Adora blushed under the intensity of her gaze. She looked perfect. She was perfect.

Their lips brushed lightly, Adora’s eyes fluttering shut at the contact, her breath trembling. Her arms steadied beneath Catra, pulling her close. Her body was warm- warmer than the pool. The warmth enveloped Catra’s freezing body, filling it.

Catra's world was just her lips on Adora’s. She didn't give a shit about anything else. Not about their high school classmates swimming right next to them or the water that was lapping her cheeks as she lay in Adora’s arms.

Just her and Adora.

It was perfect.

Adora broke off the kiss, a smirk on her face.

“Keep practicing and maybe next time we'll do it underwater," she said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ended it the moment they kissed. Deal with it.


End file.
